fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Ejyh/Brudnowinx
Plik:Tumblr_pjudzmbDiG1tgsz33o2_540.gif 내가 다시 살아갈 용기는 너니까 어깨를 내주며 공감할 너니까 믿을게 슬픔을 마주할 때면 한번 더 ---- *trzy siostry pochodzące z Ziemi, jako swój cel wybrały obronę swojego miasta - najstarsza już ukończyła Alfeę, a dwie pozostałe nadal się w niej uczą; piosenka, będąca do nich inspiracją - klik; najmłodsza (goth) jest czarodziejką, która potrafi wróżyć i przewidywać przyszłość, środkowa (neon) pewnie będzie miała jakieś moce związane albo ze zmienianiem rozmiaru, albo coś w stylu jak Leila ma morphix - jakaś substancja, z której można tworzyć różne rzeczy, albo coś jak Honey Lemon z Big Hero 6; *Ta pani w turkusowo-miętowych włosach, postać typu Pinkie Pie czy Maddie z EAH *łowczyni potworów/bounty hunter, nie posiada magicznych zdolności, ale świetnie wlada bronią oraz pomaga sobie miksturami; zainspirowana Wiedźminem, pochodzi z Veles *??? - mała czarownica posiadająca towarzysza - czarnego, mówiacego kotka; często nie potrafi dobrze kontrolować swoich czarów, ale ogólnie jest bardzo urocza i marzy o byciu najlepszą czarownicą ever *Postać, która jest medium i pomaga duchom? ma przyjaciela ducha, ktory jest jej/jego towarzyszem, zainspirowane serią Blackwell *??? - czarodziejka posługująca się magiczną księgą, z której bierze czary, zainspirowana Yuumi oraz Ryzem z LoLa, jej książka lata cały czas koło niej i jest trochę jak zwierzak *??? - szamanka z Animorphii, potrafiąca czerpać moc z tatuaży - np. jeśli ma wytatuowanego lwa, to może się zmienić w lwa, lub go przywołać, może też chować "w sobie" różne przedmioty, jest łysa i właściwie całe jej cialo pokryte jest tatuazami, moc zainspirowana Tattooed Man 8039570_mt7jBN3xRshyiKA.png|https://toyhou.se/splootz 8039567_Tucl1cqmFrGdLFN.png|https://toyhou.se/splootz Szkic postaci 2.jpg Szkicpistaci1.jpg download20190503225829.png Sisters1.png Lou Anne portret.PNG|autor Lou Anne ID.PNG|autor Siostry Chibi główki od Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 ---- Hope - '''20 letnia czarodziejka ziemi/natury oraz porządku, pochodząca z Veles, mieszkająca obecnie na Ziemi. Studentka psychologii, która porzuciła swoje życie jako księżniczka Veles, ponieważ nie potrafiła znieść powiązanej z tym presji Osobowość "jeśli mogłabym powiedzieć coś sobie z przeszłości... Przepraszam, przepraszam za wszystko, co ci zrobiłam." zawsze musi miec wszystko uporządkowane, ma pewne nawyki jak np czeste mycie rąk, boo czuje sie, jakby caly czas byly brudne Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'Veles - ' Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Amaryllis - na początku miał być to tylko takie przelotny romans lub otwarty zwiazek, ale po jakims czasie Amaryllis sie zaczela przywiazywac do Hope, Hope zajelo to troche dluzej, bo nie chciala sie wtedy znikim wiazac na powaznie, bo i tak miala ajuz za duzo obowiazkow, ale obie zaczely sie w koncu sobie zakochiwac, lecz żadna nie chciała sie do tego przyznac, a tu nagle puff, hope ucieka bez slowa i amaryllis jest amgery i robi wszystko, bny ja odnalezc, co sie w koncu dzieje Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce potrafi dowolnie zmienić kolor swoich wlosow i czesto z tego korzysta, pootrafi przywrocic zniszczone rzeczy do ich poprzedniego stanu Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje Ciekawostki *Cierpi na mizofonię. *Głos Hope mogłaby podkładać w polskim dubbingu Anna Cieślak, grająca Ciri w Wiedźminie 3: Dziki Gon oraz Annę w Krainie Lodu, a w angielskim Martha Harms, grająca np. Mayę w Borderlands 2. *Tutaj znajduje się playlista inspirowana postacią. Galeria Hope ID.png Hope Twarz.png Hope Outfits.png|oh no that's a lot of outfits Hope projekt Charmix.jpg Hope Charmix projekt 1.jpg Hope Charmix.png 'Cora - '''17 letnia czarodziejka, której moce związane są głównie ze zwierzętami i naturą. Pochodzi z Animorphi i przypisaną do siebie ma formę kota, jednak jej zdolności pozwalają zmieniać jej się w różne zwierzęta. Ma zwyczaj zachowywać się bardzo... kocio. Widać to nawet w sposobie, w jakim się porusza lub przeciąga. Wygląd Cora jest smukłą, wysoką dziewczyną o lekko opalonej cerze. Posiada naturalnie liliowe, długie włosy sięgające jej aż do końca pleców. Może zmieniać ich kolor magią, lecz zazwyczaj są one w tym samym kolorze. Ma również parę kocich uszek w tym samym kolorze co włosy, jak i koci, długi ogon. Jej oczy również mają liliowy kolor, i jak włosy dziewczyna może dowolnie zmieniać ich kolor. Jej oczy mają kocie, zwężone źrenice. Osobowość Cora jest bardzo spokojną osobą, która nie unosi się negatywnymi emocjami, lecz wynika to w większości z jej... lenistwa. Najlepiej chciałaby wylegiwać się do góry brzuchem na słońcu jak kot przez całe dnie i zmuszenie jej do pracy zwykle skończy się narzekaniem z jej strony, ale zwykle się słucha. Jest przez to bardzo wyluzowana, chociaż zbyt często przekłada wiele rzeczy na później. Pomimo jej zamiłowania do słodkiego lenistwa, nie wyleguje się nic nie robiąc przez całe dnie. Jest sprytną i inteligentna osobą, a na nieszczęście - również dosyć ciekawską. Lubi słuchać plotek, obserwować innych, lecz nigdy tak naprawdę nie robi nic z tymi informacjami. Są to głównie działania mające zaspokoić jej własną ciekawość. Dzięki obserwacji ludzi i stoickim usposobieniu, Cora daje bardzo dobre rady, chociaż czasami specjalnie mówi trochę zagadkowo, by było "zabawniej". Jak kot jest niezależna i chadza własnymi ścieżkami, a jej pełne zaufanie jest trudne do zdobycia. Lubi jednak towarzystwo innych, chociaż może na początku wydawać się mało przystępna przez swój zagadkowy sposób mówienia i ogólną aurę tajemniczości. Tak naprawdę Cora to straszny pieszczoch i kanapowiec, uwielbia być głaskana, przytulana, brana na kolana i inne takie. Jest wierna dla osób, którym ufa, choć może nie sprawiać takiego wrażenia. Potrafi być również całkiem urokliwa i flirciarska, jeśli tylko się wysili... więc zdarza się to rzadko. Cora jest również inteligentną dziewczyną, szybko się uczy oraz z łatwością przychodzi jej rozwiązywanie zagadek logicznych, choć nie sprawa takiego wrażenia, bo po prostu się z tym nie obnosi. Ma jednak tendencję do zbytniego martwienia się o swoich bliskich i za wszelką cenę chce ich bronić, kiedy nawet wykracza to poza granice rozsądku. Sama też czuje się w martwym punkcie, i choć stara się tego nie pokazywać i nikomu o tym nie mówić, to nie wie, co chce zrobić ze swoim życiem i boi się, że zawiedzie wszystkich, na których jej zależy. Za dzieciaka była bardzo energiczna i żywa, wszędzie było jej pełno i bardzo rzadko było ją można zobaczyć na ziemi, bo jej ulubionym zajęciem stanowiło bieganie po drzewach i robienie żartów innym. Obecnie jest zdecydowanie bardziej stonowana i spokojniejsza, lecz nadal pozostała w niej ta dzika część, która potrafi się od czasu do czasu objawić. Nie pomaga w tym też fakt, że przez swój związek z kotami ma często silną chęć biegania z laserami, piórkami czy innymi zabawkami. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|134pxAnimorphia - 'planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animporhia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i odstają dosyć mocno od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotyckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Przyjaciółkami Cory są Leandrine, Alison, Valentina oraz Astra, jak i jej dziewczyna, Selene. Znajomi Cora zaznajomiła się z Somnią, Sandy, Melindą, Ji-minem oraz kilkoma Pixies - Ilorie, Zinnia, Pharrah. Wrogowie Cora znalazła nieprzyjaciółkę w Pixie Isaure, która nie lubi wszystkiego, co kocie. Miłość Selene Zwierzak Cora jest właścicelką trzech kotów - Curly, Daisy oraz Ruffles. Zainteresowania Literatura Krykiet Ogrodnictwo Biografia Zdolności *'Zmiana formy - Cora potrafi zmienić się w zwierzaka. Jej główna forma to liliowy kot o krótkiej sierści, może zmienić się również w myszkę, motyla, srokę jak i węża. Przez duże powiązanie z kotami jest również podatna na... kocimiętkę. *'Zmiana wyglądu' - dziewczyna za pomocą magii może zmienić kolor swoich włosów, jak i kolor oczu. *'Kontrola nad zwierzętami' - Cora potrafi przejąć kontrolę nad zwierzęciem i mu rozkazywać, rozumie również ich mowę i może się z nimi telepatycznie porozumiewać. *'Leczenie roślin' - Cora nauczyła się na swojej rodzinnej planecie magii związanej z roślinami, dzięki czemu może je łatwo uleczyć czarami lub wykryć, kiedy dana roślina jest chora. *'Duża zwinność i wytrzymałość - '''dużą część swojego życia Cora spędziła na dzikich terenach, gdzie musiała uczyć się przetrwania, dzięki czemu stała się bardzo zwinna i wysportowana. *'Lepszy słuch i węch''' - jak jej przypisane zwierzę, Cora ma lepiej wyostrzone zmysły od normalnych ludzi, jednak również jak koty ma trochę słabszy wzrok. Moce Transformacje Winx Charmix Enchantix Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: '''29 luty *'Magiczny znak: Driada *'Bliźniacza wróżka: 'Volie *'Pupilki: '''trzy koty - Curly, Daisy i Ruffles *'Ulubiona potrawa: *'Ulubiony kolor: '''Fiolet, biały oraz czarny *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko: Czy będzie zbyt oczywiste, jeśli powiem, że kot? *'''Idealny chłopak: ''Mam już kogoś, kto skradł moje serce.'' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi:' *'Ulubiona muzyka: '''Klasyczna, jak i ballady. *'Ulubiona książka:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: Selene, Leandrine, Alison, Valentina oraz Astra Ciekawostki *Imię Cory pochodzi od greckiej bogini Kory, której matka była patronką rzeczy związanych z naturą i rolnictwem. *Jej kocie maniery i zachowanie jest lekko zainspirowane kotem z Cheshire. **Imiona jej kotów są nawiązaniem do ksywek nadanych postaciom z serii Dragon Age. **Jej podstawowa transformacja zainspirowana jest Black Lady z Sailor Moon. **Umiejętności Cory pokrywają się z inną moją postacią, której umiejętności zainspirowane zostały postacią z Dragon Age, Morrigan. Galeria dfdffd.png|projekt w kreatorze Cora_chibi_by_Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 CoraSimsy.png|w simsach CoraTransformacja2.jpg|Transformacja podstawowa z kolorami IMG 20180818 202915.jpg|Transformacja podstawowa bez kolorów coramoodboard.jpg|moodboard VO8BQCj.jpg|projekt Enchantix cora_by_s_inshiine_dd7qgmx-pre.jpg|autor <3 'Selene - '''czarownica o mocach związanych z umysłem oraz pamięcią. Pochodzi z Animorphi i przypisaną jej formą jest jeleń. Nie uczęszcza do Chmurnej Wieży z własnej woli. została tak podrzucona jeszcze jako dziecko, ponieważ ludzie z jej wioski bali się jej mocy. Selene jest spokojną i dosyć nieśmiałą dziewczyną, większość czasu spędza w szkolnej bibliotece. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia '''Animorphia - '''planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animporhia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i odstają dosyć mocno od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotyckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Z Animorphi pochodzi wiele świetnych czarodziejek posługujących się sztuką iluzji, jak i lecznictwa. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Cora Zwierzak Pixie Zainteresowania Zdolności Moce *telepatia *poznanie historii obbiektu poprzez dotknięcie go/tak samo z treścia książki *rozumienie wszystkich języów *idealna pamięć Biografia ludzie bali sie jej mocy, wiec podrzucili ją do chmurnej wieży, gdzie zostala wychowana Cytaty Transformacje Podstawowa Imperix '''Imperix '''jest transformacją dostępną jedynie dla czarownic. Zdobywa się ją poprzez odnalezienie artefaktu na planecie. z której pochodzi czarownica. Artefakt pojawia się w losowym miejscu na planecie wraz z szesnastymi urodzinami czarownicy, dzięki czemu każda z dziewczyn ma przypisany sobie artefakt. Przybiera on zwykle kształt biżuterii - naszyjnika, bransoletki etc., za pomocą których nastaje transformacja. Czarownica zdobywa wtedy wyjątkową umiejętność, dostosowaną do jej mocy. Tak samo stroje są różne, ale często dominuje w nich przepych oraz duża ilość biżuterii. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: *'Magiczny znak: ' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor: ' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak: ' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi:' *'Ulubiona muzyka: ' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele:' Ciekawostki Galeria czarownicakreator.png|pierwszy projekt w kreatorze Selenetwarzsimsy.png|twarz w simsach SeleneSimsy.png|w simsach Misaki - 'czarodziejka mająca moce związane z motylami oraz origami. Osobowość Wygląd Misaki jest wysoką dziewczyną o szczupłej, zgrabnej sylwetce. Ma bladą skórę, z widocznymi w wielu miejscach pieprzykami, najbardziej charakterystyczny znajduję się pod jej lewym okiem. Naturalnie posiada czarne włosy, lecz farbuje je na ciemny brąz. Ich długość często się waha, ze względu na posiadaną przez Misaki moc zmieniania ich długości według swojej woli; zwykle są one jednak długie. Dziewczyna posiada blado-różowe oczy oraz wyregulowane, brązowe brwi. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|196pxMelodia - planeta muzyki znajdująca się w Magicznym Wymiarze. Prawdopodobnie inspirowana jest kulturą Chin oraz innych krajów należących do sinosfery. Mieszkańcy są zazwyczaj utalentowani muzycznie oraz ich moce powiązane są właśnie z muzyką. Strażniczką oceanów Melodii jest Sonna, Selkie powiązana z Musą. Na planecie znajduje się również szkoła - Złote Audytorium, skupiająca się na zajęciach związanych z muzyką. Panuje tam monarchia, a obecnie u władzy jest Król Garomius wraz z żoną, posiadający córkę, księżniczkę Galateę. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Misaki miała w przeszłości chłopaka, Baekhyuna, lecz ich związek zakończył się po 3 latach. Jako młoda nastolatka przez krótki czas była zakochana w koleżance z klasy i "były razem", ze względu na wiek trudno było nazwać to czymś poważnym. Zwierzak Misaki posiada dwie fretki - Ayame oraz albinosa Yuriego. Pixie Misaki powiązana jest z Sakurą, pixie tkactwa oraz szycia. Zainteresowania Ogrodnictwo Moda Taksydermia Muzyka Broń biała Moce Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Podstawowa Charmix Misaki Podstawowa Transformacja.png Enchantix Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: '''1 marca *'Magiczny znak: Driada *'Bliźniacza wróżka: '''Sakura *'Pupilki: 'fretki - Ayame oraz Yuri. *'Ulubiona potrawa: ' *'Ulubiony kolor: 'czarny, czerwony oraz różowy *'Hobby: ' *'Ulubione zwierzątko: ' *'Idealny partner: ''Zdaję się, że mam słabość do artystów, ludzi wrażliwych na sztukę, o spokojnym usposobieniu.'' *'Ulubione filmy: ' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka: '''Indie rock oraz pop. *'Ulubione książki: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Ciekawostki *Postać jest odpowiednikiem innej mojej postaci z uniwersum Monster High. *Imię jej ojca jest nawiązaniem do mangaki Junjiego Ito. Galeria Misaki ID.png Misaki Twarz Simsy.png Misaki Simsy.png Misaki_Rodzice.png IMG 20190315 100432.jpg|projekt skrzydeł Enchantix IMG 20190315 100647.jpg|projekt Enchantix IMG 20190315 100523.jpg|projekt Enchantix IMG 20190315 100820.jpg|projekt Enchantix IMG 20190315 100743.jpg|projekt podstawowej transformacji Misaki Podstawowa Transformacja.png|Podstawowa transformacja Misaki Chibi od Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 Misaki headshot by AG.jpg|od Amm <3 littleshaane_by_6_88_13_ddayf6j.png|autorstwa 6-88-13 <3 '''Volie' - (od francuskiego lot - vol) - Pixie adoptowana od Rochi, zwiazana z ptaszkami (papugami) Osobowość Wygląd Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki Pochodzenie Galeria Papużka.jpg|od Rochi <3 Azra - czarodziejka, która potrafi zmienić się w takiego średniej wielkości smoka, pochodząca z Deserti, jako czarodziejka jej moce są powiązane z piaskiem, chociaz nie są zbyt mocne, za to jest o wiele lepsza jako smok, potrafi tak ten, "nurkować" w piasku jak niektóre gady Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|166px Desertia - Planeta położona w Magicznym Wymiarze. Jej powierzchnię w większości zajmują obszary pustynne, nielicznie oazy. Króluje klimat równikowy. Gorące temperatury, bezchmurne, gwiaździste noce. Nocne niebo Desertii uznawane jest za jeden z cudów Magicznego Wymiaru. Rośliną, którą najczęściej można tam spotkać jest palma. Kuchnia Desertii słynie z dań o orientalnym posmaku, deserów opartych na kokosach oraz ostrych przypraw. Przyprawy, a także materiały pozyskiwane z futra owiec, to towar eksportowy tej planety. Jeśli chodzi o naturę mieszkańców, to są oni raczej samotnikami, z wrodzoną tendencją do uzyskania samodzielności. Dzieci pochodzące z Desertii bardzo szybko opuszczają rodzinny dom. Gospodarka nie jest zbyt ujmująca, z powodu licznych kataklizmów jak np. Burze piaskowe występują liczne zniszczenia oraz straty w ludności. Za symbol Desertii uznawana jest piaskowa wydma, zaś za kolor - piaskowy. Na planecie panuje rodzina królewska, lecz prawo wprowadza rząd składający się z wybranych mieszkańców, można powiedzieć, że monarchia jest tak naprawdę tylko na pokaz. Mieszkańcy Desertii potrafią dożyć naprawdę późnej starości. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak: ' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor: ' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak: ' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi:' *'Ulubiona muzyka: ' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele:' Ciekawostki Galeria Amaryllis - 'czarodziejka władająca roślinami, strażniczka Animorphii, córka królowej Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|151pxAnimorphia - '''planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animporhia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i odstają dosyć mocno od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotyckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Z Animorphi pochodzi wiele świetnych czarodziejek posługujących się sztuką iluzji, jak i lecznictwa. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Hope Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje Ciekawostki Galeria Dobro i zło są nudne. To na tej szarej części moralności leży nasze człowieczeństwo. '''Morgana - '''czarodziejka trucizny, pochodząca z Veles. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia '''Veles - Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje Ciekawostki Galeria Morgana Moodboard.jpg|moodboard ---- �� "The trouble is that we have a bad habit, encouraged by pedants and sophisticates, of considering happiness as something rather stupid. Only pain is intellectual, only evil interesting. This is the treason of the artist: a refusal to admit the banality of evil and the terrible boredom of pain." Kategoria:Ejyh